Revolution
by ssg4predater
Summary: This is a Cross over of Akame Ga Kill, Rosairo Vampire. But it's mostly based in a Naruto world so thats why its here. Enjoy the new generation of the leaf with this action adventure.


**Revolution**

I do not own Naruto, Akame Ga Kill or Rosario + Vampire or any of their characters

This will have a crossover of Obviously AGK and R+V, so if you don't like that kinda of stuff you probably won't like this. But this isn't a crossover for the sake of being a crossover and there will be plenty of ninja stuff. So now that I got that out of the way, Be my guest to enjoy.

"normal speech"

" _Thoughts"_

**Sound**

" Yelling"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Cha!" The Old Grey Haired Woman shouted as her fist destroyed the earth around her, Causing a great crater over a mile in radius, like a meteor had just hit, with power shooting into the sky. " Dammit"

" Pretty good...for someone your age." A Blue haired woman stated, Her Icy blue eyes in amusement. " Though I'm getting quite bored of our little game here, I have places to be." Boredom obvious in her voice, as she continued to yawn.

" Don't count me out just because I've got a few more years than you, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I'm the Lady of the Uchiha afterall, Sakura Uchiha and if I lost to you my husband would be quite displeased. And we wouldn't want that now would we." Sakura taunted with a smug smile, Though underneath she was extremely worried, She had already lost over half her chakra and she was finding little weaknesses on her opponent

" I guess not, But I fear only the strong survive and you aren't strong enough to our disappointment, I thought you'd be a greater challenge with your reputation, But you at least were better than any other I'e fought here."

Sakura then rushed, her feet glowing blue increasing her speed tenfold. Though all that could be heard in the forest was loud crashing noise as birds coward into the sky.

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

Sakura has been the leader of the Medical core for over forty years

* * *

><p>" Alright see ya later Uncle!" The Young Boy called out as he jogged out into the streets from the Uchiha Compound.<p>

He was the spitting image of his grandfather, The Legendary Sasuke Uchiha, Who The Seventh Hokage in The Great War. Though he he had dark blue eyes and a red tint in his hair if light shined in it, Unlike his grandfathers blue. He wore a black short sleeved T shirt, with the Uchiha Crest on its back, and short red pants.

Poeple gave him weird looks as he ran pass them, Some glared and whispered or grumbled, But he payed no mind, This was his day and nothing was going to ruin, " _Finally, Finally!" _The Raven Haired Boy grinned as he dashed throughout the crowds of people in the Leaf Village, That was until he ran into a orange, blonde hybrid, Causing both to fall on their behinds.

" Ow, Watch where your going...YOU!" The Blonde yelled in surprise and anger. " Grr you always make trouble, Don't you Junior!"

" Gah, Sorry- Kushina!" He raised his voice in surprise at the girl in front of him. She had bright long blonde hair which was in a ponytail, one could say it was yellow though, She had light blue eyes and wore an orange jumpsuit, She was also about a head shorter than he was. " What have I said a thousand time dammit, STOP CALLING ME JUNIOR, My name is Sasuke Uchiha, get it memorized"

" Bastard you can't tell me what to do. Don't you remember what happened last time we got into a fight?!"

" You mean me walking away, With you face first in the dirt?" Confused about what she was talking about.

" No I mean when you were on the ground with me laughing in victory." Her fist in the air, laughing.

" You mean that dream you had two weeks ago?"

The blonde just stood there blinking thinking for a moment, Before she yelled in retaliation. " Fine why don't I repeat for you then, If you can't remember it correctly!' yelling while jumping towards him, her fist pulled back ready to strike, Though he just took a step to the left causing her to slam face first into the wooden fence behind him, sliding down painfully slow.

" Sorry dobe, I don't have time for you right now, And technically you don't either." He then started running at top speed towards his destination, Which to normal citizens was a black blur.

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

Kushina may have her great grandmother's namesake, But she has her grandfathers looks

* * *

><p>Sasuke seated himself in the middle row of four, closest to the window, cupped his hands together and just stared out into the yard of the academy.<p>

As more and more people joined in the room, finally the teacher arrived twenty minutes later, Mr. Akamichi, An old man on the chubby side with long gray shaggy hair. He was a nice old man and let them eat lunch whenever they wanted as long as they still payed attention, Sasuke didn't mind having him as a teacher at all, He was always carefree and jolly, Which the Uchiha liked.

" So, I'm hoping your all ready for the Genin Exam? Even if your not, Don't worry there's always next year." Smiling, he started naming attendance while chewing on some potato chips. " Kushina Uzumaki" She raised her hand an annoyed look on her face" Here." Daughter of Neji Uzumaki and Shinko Hyuuga, She's almost like a princess in The Leaf Village, But she's not as strong as she likes to believe.

" Kira Inuzuka"

" Here" He raised his hand lazily, barely awake. He had long brown shaggy hair that went down to the middle of his back and animal like eyes. He wore a brown jacket and long black pants. Haiiro no Kaze next to him, A gray furred dire wolf pup, who was just staring at its master from his desk. Kira was a strong one and with Haro was a force to be reckoned with, But he like's to taunt his foes and rush into combat without thinking of a plan, Often getting him into tight s pots.

" Hatarakimino"

" Here!" Cheerfully raising his hand. He had bright green hair that spiked where his bangs should be, making them almost look like horns, Has dark green eyes, And he wore a dark green short sleeved shirt and had bandages all over his arms, He wore equally green pants. He was also the only one Sasuke even knew a little that was a loud cheerful orphan.

" Shiruetto Nara, Shiru? SHIRU!" He yelled at the sleeping student, shocking her into wake.

" HU hu, Oh here" She said yawning while raising her hand. She looked similar to her grandfather and shared his fashion sense except for a closed and full jacket, Her blonde hair was in a spiky pony tail. Shiru was very smart, Aced every glass except for gym and probably one of the few here that knew a Jutsu that wasn't a basic academy taught one, But her lack of effort holds her back." _Stupid old man never lets me get any sleep." _

" Joto Yanamaka"

" Here." Confidently smiling. He was the Grandson of the Head of the Intelligence division, Ino Yanamaka. He looked quite similar to his great grandfather. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with baggy sleeves and long dark blue pants. Joto was a smart one, one of the smartest here and he knew how to manipulate people with words very well. He's also one of the most arrogant here, So Sasuke tries to stay away from him if possible.

" Chono'o Akamichi" Sensei said smiling.

" Umm here." He sheepishly said. He was a very skinny boy and almost as short as Kushina, He had short red hair that spiked at the sides. He wore a white short sleeved shirt, a green open sleeveless jacket and long brown pants. He was always the shyest in class, Sasuke didn't know why, He was probably one of the toughest here when he actually fought back.

" Moka Akashiya"

" Here!" Cheerfully putting her hand into the air, with a great big smile on her face. She had long pink hair that reached down to the back of here knee's and light Green eyes. She had a green jacket over a white shirt and a brown skirt, She also had this strange silver large rosary around her neck, with a red slit eye. She's probably the most average one here except for her above average intelligence there's nothing special about her, Well except for her army of bloodthirsty fanboys who don't know how to take a hint. Though Sasuke can't help but feel something is off about her.

" Sora Suijin"

He just looked up, smiled and raised his hand saying almost unable to hear "Here sir. ". He had sky blue short hair, with one bang covering his sky blue eyes. He wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt that was open, and long black baggy pants. Sora was also an orphan like Hatar, Though he was very quiet only talking when spoken too and seemed very timid around others, Though if he needed too he could fight, Sasuke's seen him take on two students at the same time before.

" Sasuke Uchiha Jr."

" Here" Sasuke said smiling while raising his hand. Sasuke Uchiha Jr is the Son of the first child of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha, Sasuki Uchiha and The New Anbu Division Leader since the former retired.

As the Teacher continued Sasuke started to dose off until " Alright, Now that that's finished, We may get started. Follow me outside.

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

While Naruto Uzumaki Became Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha became the Anbu Division's Leader, Helping each other out and agreed to never make an important choice without the others approval.

* * *

><p>" Alright now that the one's who passed may wait with your teams, The Teams will be. Team 5, Joto Yanamaka, Shiruetto Nara and Chono'o Akamichi. Team 7, Kira Inuzuka, Kushina Uzumaki and Hatarakimino. Team 9, Sora Suijin, Sasuke Uchiha Jr. and Moka Akashiya." He then continued to name teams and finished with, " Now you may wait here for your New Sensei, I'm glad to have taught you all and wish you all the best of luck." He then left the room, leaving all twenty four graduates.<p>

Sasuke had been sitting there with a great big smile on his face, One his headband looked awesome on him and two he wasn't stuck with the dobe as a teammate, Man that would have been a nightmare, almost as bad as getting stuck with one of his fangirls.

The Door opened for the first time, quieting everyone from there conversations, As they all looked towards the door. A man with brown ruffled hair and a pony tail at the very back walked in, He had the normal jonin outfit on as well. " Alright would Team 9 come with me.", Smiling warmly, He then started walking out.

None of the team waited long, before jumping out of their seats and catching up to him. " So Sensei what's first?" Sasuke Asked, right behind him in the hallway.

" First I want to get to know you guys a bit better, Though we'll talk once we get to training field nine."

He said kindly.

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

The Leaf Village has made a pact with the minister of a small kingdom nearby, But just to certain they sent a recon team to check him out and nothings been heard from them since

* * *

><p>" So I guess I'll introduce myself first, That fine with all of you?" The Sensei asked, they all nodded.<p>

" Alright, My name is Toru Natsuki, I am have been a Jonin Captain for over five years, I dislike dishonesty and stupidity, I like spending time with my family and Teaching young ninja. My Goal is quite simple, Too protect my family and village." Shrugging, he then pointed to Sora, " Alright you next."

"...My name is Sora Suijin.., I like to read books about history and special creatures that have appeared since The Great War. I don't like loud things and my goal is... I guess to get a goal." All of them could barely hear him he spoke so low.

" Alright, Now you.", He said pointing towards Moka.

" I'm Moka Akashiya, I'm a Vampire and- Wait say that again?" Sasuke cut her off. " Your a What?"

" I'm a vampire." Clueless to why he was confused.

" Vampires are a rare Danger Beast, Sasuke, And usually very powerful ones." Natsuki stated.

" They're also one of the few aloud to join the village, Though I didn't think there were any." Sora added.

Sasuke just sat sinking in what he just heard. " Alright, Alright, please continue." He finally said.

" Okay, I like the color red and the look of blood and dislike water and bad smelling things. My goal is to find out more about myself." She concluded with a nod.

" Hmm interesting, Alright now you."

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha Jr., I like training with my family and learning jutsu, I dislike all the hate my clan gets for being strong and the things they did in the past, My goal is to become a great ninja so that my clan will be seen as an honorable clan again."

" _Well he certainly looks like his namesake, Let's just hope he doesn't turn out like his grandfather and more like his father." _Natsuki thought to himself. " Alright now there's something your not going to like."

" And what's that?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

" A survival exam, The Real Genin Exam, With a chance of failure with at least sixty six percent." Natsuki said with his eyes shut leaning against the one tree in the green training field.

All of them looked shocked.

" _Oh I hope I'll pass." _Moka Thought.

" Bring it then" Sasuke challenged.

Sora just looked serious.

" Alright the test is to grab these two bells from me. You have two hours to do so and if you can't you will all be sent back to the academy, But with only two, only two of you can take the bells. Ready Go!"

They then all jumped into the trees.

" _Well at least they know stealth, But will they be able to see through my little ploy..." _

The three all went behind a few bushes about a meter into the woods. " Alright what's the plan?" Moka asked.

" Well since he's a jonin, there's no way we'll be able to grab the bells alone, So we should all work together and whoever gets the bells first, there will be no hard feelings." Sasuke said. The other two nodded.

" Alright here's the plan." Sasuke said as they huddled together.

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

Natsuki was the apprentice of Sakura Haruno and teammates of Sasuki Uchiha and Neji Uzumaki

* * *

><p>" Everybody got it? The Raved asked. They both nodded, " Wait Moka, why's your Rosary glowing?" The eye of her rosary was glowing a bright scarlet.<p>

" Maybe it's detecting me?" A voice from behind stated. Moka and Sora ducked instantly, Sasuke felt like turning around, But his instincts made him hit the dirt, A half second later shuriken hit the tree to the side of him.

They all got up to see Natsuki with his arm out. " Nice dodge guys." He smirked.

Sora sprinted towards him, Punching toward his gut, Though Sensei caught his fist and flung him into a tree behind them, He then saw a growing shadow over him and guarded over his head blocking Moka's drop kick, she then kept herself up by planting her left hand on the ground and spin kicking at his legs to which he jumped in the air to dodge. "_Fierce kids"_

Sasuke then roared " Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" The Blazing missile flying towards at great speeds, Natsuki then made seals in a blur and said " Water Style: Water Sharkbomb Justsu." Right before the blast hit him, making both blow up on contact, causing the water to be sent into the sky, raining over Sasuke's glare of frustration.

Sora then grabbed him from behind still in the air, To which he span as fast as he could sending him into a tree, He then Instantly ducked his head, dodging one of Moka's kicks and retaliating with a first to the stomack causing her to gasp and fly into the ground.

He then landed, Just to see one of Sasuke's fire balls in front of him, He quickly sent chakra to his feet on instinct and jumped to side, sliding as he did, to see Sora's fist coming towards his face, But it then quickly sped up compared to before, Hitting him right in the jaw before he could block, Then continuing to kick him in the gut causing him to slide back ten feet.

Sora was then covered by white smoke turning into Sasuke "_Heh he noticed I was going easier on the other two huh?_" Natsuki smiled.

Moka then kicked again, Natsuki blocked again " _Though if I'm not careful this one could break my arm, Wait wheres-"_ Sora then went for the bells, But Natsuki spin kicked him and continued it to hit Moka, Sending them both flying into trees.

He turned towards Sasuke, But instead saw a fire ball " _Only got the one trick huh." _ Natsuki then moved slightly to left making it go past him, But he went right into Sasuke's foot, Stunning. " _He used it as a distration." _

" You're really starting to piss me off old man!" Sasuke roared as he shot a fire ball point blank. Which hit for once, sending him into a tree, Sora then grabbed his legs from behind, Before getting kicked off into the ground.

Moka then kicked him at him, But he dodged and gave her an uppercut to see a log take her place, To which he then ducked dodging a kick from behind and kicked back hitting her to see, White smoke yet again and saw " _Sora!" _He then got kicked in the back of the head by Moka and then Slammed into the tree by a fire ball.

He then jumped back ready for round to when he just saw Sasuke smirking and the other two smiling, he looked down to see the bells were missing" _When did they?"_

" We took them a while ago Natsuki, The first time Sora grabbed you, he had taken them." Sasuke grew a big smile, As Sora held up the bells smiling and Moka cheered gleefully.

" Then why did you wait so long to tell me?"

" Honestly I just wanted to give you a good beating after dodging all my jutsu." Sasuke shrugged. Causing all of them to sweat drop.

" Well then I guess you all pass."

" I know my grandmother told me about this test a long time ago." Sasuke said.

" I guessed you were fooling us since every genin team I've seen always has three genin no matter what in it." Moka concluded.

Sora just looked a little surprised. " _Now I feel dumb."_

" Sora what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

" Nothing." Sora stated depressed.

" Well, Anyway, Team 9 you are officially Leaf Ninja, Now lets go home." Natsuki said as they all started following back to there own homes to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha has three children

* * *

><p>Three ninja covered in anbu armor jumped through the dark clouded forest, the leader rushing as fast as she could.<p>

" Sasuki calm down, just because we haven't heard from her, doesn't mean your mother's in danger. Even if she was caught it'd be smarter to keep her alive to get information out of her and we'll be no use in rescuing her if we're all worn out by the time we get there." One in the fox mask stated.

Sasuki Uchiha was anything but calm, Her mother had been missing for over a week with no message bird explaining why And not even Neji can calm her down right now, She just sped up.

"_Ugh she never listens..." _

She suddenly jumped from the trees onto the ground in front of what looked like where the Ice age had been first.

Neji jumped down to see her just standing there with her mask off, She definitely got her fathers looks, She had her raven colored hair in a pony tail to keep it out of battle." Hey what's wrong- Oh my god." he whispered seeing the atrocity in front of him, taking his own mask to get a better look, He looked exactly like his father did his age just with slightly longer hair.

There in front of them was Sakura Uchiha's head on a spike. Even as emotionless as she was at times Neji could see the tears falling to ground from Sasuki's eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind. " Come on we should go."

" I will kill whoever did this." She whispered, venom dripping off her trembling voice. Neji looked down at her, seeing a new red pattern he had never seen before. Though he knew what it meant.

" I know you will." Neji just shut his eyes from the horror in front of them.

* * *

><p>So yeah killed off our favorite pink haired heroine already. I Warn all my readers I will not be holding back any punches, there will be deaths in this story, so if your okay with that keep on reading.<p>

First chapters up and hope you all enjoyed. Please review and don't be shy to give constructive criticism.

This is Leo signing out.


End file.
